


Selection Of Tiny LGBTQIA+ Poems I've Written On Twitter

by MidnightMarev



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual, Bisexual, Gay, Pansexual, Poems, Trans FtM, non-binary, tiny poems, trans mft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMarev/pseuds/MidnightMarev
Summary: These are just some tiny poems I decided to write on Twitter that are LGBTQIA+ centric. If you have any suggestions as to what you'd like me to do a tiny poem on, please comment what 😊
Kudos: 3





	1. Gay

Gay.

I'm gay.

You're gay.

They're gay.

We're all gay.

Yay.

Let's go punch a homophobe.

That's gonna make us more gay.

Gay.


	2. Non-binary

Enby.

Yes, they're enby.

Don't be envy.

Share the enby.

Just accept.

Be yourself.Also, go punch a transphobe together.

Enby peeps are cool.

Don't envy another enby.

Enby.


	3. Asexual

Asexual.

My prayers have been heard.

Sex is not necessary.

If I want kids I can just adopt.

I don’t see the appeal.

People are sexy, hot?

That is foreign to me.

People are just people.

They look like they look. 

I am no less valid than you.

Let’s go punch some aphobes.

Asexual.


	4. Bisexual

Bi.

I'm bi.

No, don't go.

I like you, please.

I like men.

I like women.

I like enby cuties.

50-50 go away.

I have my own percentage.

And to the biphobes, I'd like to say;

And also to the haters:

You don't deserve my time of day.

Bi-bi now go cri-cri.

Bi.


	5. Pansexual

Pan.

I’m pan.

No, not like that.

No kitchenware here.

Only despair.

Why?  Because

Everyone is hot. 

Gender, what’s that?

People are people.

And that’s that.

Bi’s are awesome.

But they’re not us.

We’ll help them, though.

We’re panning to see.

The biphobes leave.

Pan.


	6. Trans mtf

Trans gal.

I'm a gal.

Not a pal.

Get it right, twerp.

Let me use the bathroom.

I'm not a predator.

I'm a gal like you.

I'm a gal.

My body didn't get the memo.

It's not hard to understand.

I am valid.

Just like you.

Kaitlin Bennet, I will hit you.

Trans gal.


	7. Trans Guy

Trans guy.

I’m a guy.

Not a gal.

Get your shit right.

Why care about genitals?

You’re not gonna see them.

Live your life.

And I’ll live mine.

No need for prejudice.

We leave at dawn.

For testosterone.

Getting ready to fight.

The transphobes will fear our might!

Trans guy.


End file.
